


A Case in Camelot

by animefan021513



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Demons, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Male Friendship, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Nice Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Time Travel, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: Cas has found out that there is a witch and a demon working together to try and take control of Merlin and his powers, but in order to complete their spell they have to go back to Camelot to collect three more items. So, the boys and Cas have the strangest case of all...in the time of Arthurian legend. What will happen? How will they go about not getting caught? How are Cas and Dean similar to Merlin and Arthur? Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

"I must not be hearing you right, Cas. I could've sworn you told us that there is a witch and a demon working together to time jump across the time stream. Wouldn't that mean their time traveling and breaking all sorts of laws of nature?" Dean questioned, suddenly not interested in his second beer.

"Yes. You heard me correctly."

"S-So what do you want us to do?" Sam asked with widened eyes.

"Well...they aren't just time traveling...they are taking things from those times...using them...then putting them back so as to not alter the time stream completely."

"You still haven't told us what to do or why they are taking items from different times." Dean stated as he felt a headache coming on.

"I believe the next items they will be taking will be from the Arthurian time line. We need to travel back in time and prevent them from even touching these items. The next items...if I'm correct...will be the cup of life, a strand of hair from the most powerful warlock in all creation, and a piece of Excalibur. I believe they have created a new spell of some kind...I think they mean to summon and control Merlin."

"How are they gonna summon a dead guy?" Dean questioned crudely with a slight scoff.

"He isn't dead. He still lives."

"Excuse me!?" Sam shouted as he nearly fell out of his chair. Once he managed to scramble back into it he simply stared at Cas. "Merlin...THE Merlin...he still lives...he was...he was REAL!?"

"Quite real. He assisted greatly in making Arthur king."

"Well yes...I know that so...we're going back in time...do you even know if their spell will work?" Sam asked with the excitement of a child.

"It's never been done before...but yes, I suspect it has a high probability to work...and Merlin will suffer."

"So...this is a case...and we are on a witch and demon hunt...in Camelot?" Dean asked with skepticism in his eyes. "How exactly do we get there?"

"With me of course. I can travel back in time."

"Well...thank you for so casually mentioning that...but personally...I already knew that. What I meant was...how are we gonna blend in? We don't talk, walk, or even dress like them. Also...for that point in time, for anyone to take us seriously, wouldn't we have to be nobility? Last I checked we don't have a family crest like what their looking for." Dean looked to his brother for a brief moment and took a double take because Sam's jaw was dropped and in shock at how much he knew. "I love Arthurian legend. I read."

"Well...you have a point." Cas answered. "However, I will be placing a spell on the two of you to where you already know how to best explain and carry yourselves in the timeline. However, we do have to dress the part. As for the crest of nobility they will already think we are nobility."

"How is that?" Sam asked.

"Because...I will present them with a certificate of nobility that will have our own crest on it."

"What does our crest look like?" Dean asked, now mimicking Sam's excitement. Cas handed Dean the paper from his pocket and his eyes went wide with delight. It was a beautiful forest green crest with the image of an angel blade with wings coming out of the sword. "Create this on your own did ya?"

"I did, I'm very proud of it. The certificate also has a spell on it. When anyone from that timeline touches the paper they will truly believe we are the noble house Winchester. It will be as if we have always been there. Uther Pendragon will have to pass the paper all around the council so we'll be...covered...as you say. They will know as a small noble house that is still growing and has had experience with magical creatures."

"That's a lot to put into a spell on paper...how did you do it?"

"I just put a memory altering spell on it and made it specific to a timeline."

"Oh...is that all?" Dean huffed out a short laugh. "Alright, well...when do we go?"

"As soon as you are dressed." Cas snapped his fingers and they were all wearing appropriate attire.

Dean looked down at his clothes and noticed he was dressed as a noble for sure. He was wearing a forest green cape that had the crest on the back, an emerald green shirt that was accompanied with a set of armor as well as a sword on his left hip, and a dagger on his right. He also noticed that he had a necklace around his neck that held a beautiful dark green jewel. He looked down and noticed his pants were made of fine material and his boots were super comfortable. Then, suddenly he felt something atop of his head. It was a king's crown. He took in a large gasp of breath and frantically looked at Sam and noticed he was dressed as a prince. His outfit was similar to his own, but his crown was different. It was more of a circlet, and he only had one sword and no necklace. He turned his gaze to Castiel and he was dressed as what seemed to be a servant. He wore a red shirt, brown vest, blue scarf, black pants, and matching boots. "Cas...who..."

"You are to be King Dean Winchester, your brother will remain as your brother, but will be known as Prince Samuel Winchester, and I am your servant Castiel. It will give me more opportunity to move about the castle with little suspicion if I'm a servant." Cas placed a hand on Dean's forehead and muttered something in enochian, then suddenly Dean stood upright and held himself fairly. Cas repeated this action to Sam and the same thing happened. Then he placed a hand on both Sam and Dean's shoulders. "We're here...well, we're in the middle of a forest where no one can see us, but we're here."

"Okay...so...We just travel to Camelot then?" Dean asked and he noticed his speech pattern changed slightly.

"Yes, it's not far."

They traveled until they saw the gates to Camelot and both Dean and Sam were made breathless, but thankfully because of the spell Cas placed on them it didn't show. They walked up to the gates and Cas handed both guards the spelled parchment and they recognized them as a small kingdom the instant they touched the paper and they continued forward.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your majesty, The Winchesters have come from the far west to visit you." A guard announced and Uther waved his hand to let them in. He was already made aware that they were here from word of mouth of a guard at the gate, so he gathered the council together to observe exactly who this noble house consists of.

Dean walks ahead of Sam and Cas and makes a quick bow and he gives a wide smile. "It's good to finally meet you, King Uther. I assume you know my name?"  _'Wow...my speech is really altered, but it sounds awesome!'_

"You are supposedly King Dean Winchester. This man would be your younger brother Samuel Winchester, and this man over here would be your servant, Castiel. Here, let me see the paper you have brought as proof."

"Of course, your majesty. Castiel, hand him the document."

Without a word, Castiel stepped forward and handed the document with his head bowed. He went back to his place once Uther took it from him. He watched gladly as Uther took it and passed it around to the council who passed it around to the knights and then it made it's way back to him. "You are indeed a small kingdom. A shame of what happened to your mother and father."

"Yes, a shame indeed." Dean added.

"Does your servant speak?"

"He does." Dean answered plainly.

"Castiel, how long have you been in service to King Dean?"

"I have been in service to him for five almost six years now, Sire. I know that witches burned his mother, and then later went after my master, but his father traded his life gladly...causing my master to be made King." Cas added the part about his mother and father to let Dean know what Uther thought happened to his parents.

"King Dean...do you trust your servant?"

"With my life, Sire. He has in fact saved my life on many an occasion. He has skills worthy of a knight, but alas, he is not nobility. However, I do consider him a great friend."

There was a knock at the door. "Father?"

"Let my son in."

Arthur strode in and stood by his father's side in a red cape, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes with his sword sheathed. A man followed quickly behind him keeping his own head up, and he looked at them curiously but still followed Arthur. "Who are these men, Father?"

"Arthur, hold your tongue."

"There's no need, your majesty..."

"You may call me Uther."

"I may, but I won't." A sense of pride welled up in Dean's chest, because those words were his own. "I am merely your guest...if you'll have us?"

"Of course...but you have neglected to inform me why you are here?"

"I had wished to forge an alliance with Camelot. You have resources we don't and we have the same."

"Oh? And what do you have that we don't?"

"Knowledge on those who use magic. We also have knowledge on how to defeat them and the spirits they call forth. We have many more accounts and information on such things and magical beasts. We offer our knowledge, our battle skills, our aid should you require. In return we would ask the same. Knowledge, tactic, and aid if we should need it but we realize how important your resources are so we will only call for aid if it's absolutely required."

"Very well spoken, brother." Sam piped up with a proud smile on his face. "Your majesty, I must confess for my brother. We have come here for an alliance yes that is true...but there is also a powerful sorceress working with a creature of darkness...a demon if you will...and they have been traveling across realms to acquire artifacts for a spell...what that spell is, we do not know, but we believe she will be coming to Camelot for the remainder of her ingredients. We wish to put a stop to her villainy if you'll let us."

"Anyone willing to aid in the fight against magic is a friend of Camelot. You have your alliance. The only thing left would be the formalities, but you have us if you should need us. You may also stay as long as you need."

"Father...may I ask who these people are?" Cas stepped forward calmly and handed him the paper without a word. He then took the paper gladly from Arthur when he noticed the look of realization on his face. "I greatly apologize for my behavior, King Dean..."

"Please, just call us by our names. Dean..." He pointed at himself. "Samuel..." He pointed his hand at Sam. "And my servant Castiel." On the outside he was a calm and collected king. On the inside he was as giddy as a damn school girl He was talking to Prince Arthur!

"Very well, Dean. I notice your brother does not have a servant."

"Castiel is  _our_  Servant. We both use his aid. However, we have been raised to take care of ourselves should the need arise, so we can do without, but Castiel is like family now, so we would rather not lose him."

"I can respect that. Still...Merlin!"

_'Merlin? They know who he is?'_  Dean thought, but the thought was immediately squandered when a man stepped forward next to Arthur wearing the same outfit Cas was wearing. "Sire?" If Cas hadn't placed the spell on him, his eyes would've been blown wide and he would've staggered back in shock.  _'This guy is Merlin!?'_

"You will assist King Dean and Prince Samuel with whatever it is they need. You will work for me during the day and them in the afternoon and through the night. You will speak with Castiel about their needs."

"Of course, Sire." Merlin nodded his head in compliance, but even Dean could tell the young man was agitated.

"We will not task you with too much, Merlin. Do not worry." Dean stated with a small smile.

Merlin's grin grew despite an attempt to hide it. "Thank you, Sire. That is kind of you."

**_ oOoOoOoOoOo _ **

Later that afternoon Merlin had accompanied Dean, Sam, and Cas to their room and helped put their stuff down. He found himself relieved that true to King Dean's word, they hadn't given him much to carry at all, mainly because they didn't bring much, but they mostly carried it themselves. "Is this all you brought?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, Merlin...it is." Sam answered honestly. "Hey...Cas...can we...?"

"Merlin, do you mind closing the door for us? We wish to speak with you." Castiel gave him a sympathetic look as Merlin gave a confused one.

He closed the door and turned around to face them. "Alright...what do you need?" He asked.

"Sam...stand. in front of the door." Dean told his little brother and once he did as he was asked, he walked up to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We know."

"I'm sorry..." He shook his head, more confused than ever. "...I don't quite understand."

Cas stepped forward, and Dean backed away. "Merlin...we know you have magic."

Merlin instantly started for the door, but Sam was there and he fell to his knees. "W-What are you...what are you gonna do w-with m-me?"

Dean decided to play with that question for a little bit as a smile grew on his face. "Well...we could burn you, execute you, hang you, or even reveal who and what you really are to your master..." With every suggestion he made, Merlin gave a flinch and a look of terror kept increasing in his eyes. "...but considering you haven't done anything wrong, there's no reason to punish you at all."

Merlin stood up as quickly as he could and backed up against the wall next to Sam. "Y-You know I have magic...your nobles...and you hunt those who use it...and you're letting me live?"

"Yes. You see...we're not from here, and by that I mean we aren't from this time." Dean stated and that gained a curious reaction from Merlin. "We are from the future. A couple thousand years in the future, actually."

"Y-You can't be serious."

"Cas...can you take the spell off for a short time, please?"

Merlin watched with bated breath and a thumping heart as Cas lifted up his hands at Sam and Dean and his eyes glowed a bright blue only similar to a comet in the sky. "There...the spell should be off now, but I will have to place it back on whenever we are out of this room."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean stated and he looked back to Merlin who's gaze was fixed on Cas'.

"Y-You have magic?"

"Um...not necessary." Dean answered. "He's an angel. One of God's warriors. He is a celestial being." Dean tried his best to explain it to Merlin and hoped that he understood, but the reaction that came from Merlin was better than that.

Merlin stared at Cas in complete awe. Then he started stuttering. After a while he finally gained his composure and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Y-Your a...I really think we should go see Gaius...or you know what...I'll go get him." Sam moved from the door, because he could tell that's exactly what Merlin was going to do.

Once he returned Gaius entered the room and looked at the three with curious expressions. "Merlin, will you please tell me what this about?" Gaius asked impatiently as he closed the door.

"They are not who they say they are...and they know I have magic."

"They what!?" Gaius shouted and looked at Dean for answers.

"He's telling the truth." Dean answered. "And we also have a major secret of our own, so you don't have to worry about us."

"What secret would that be? I am his guardian, and since you know a secret about him that can literally cost him his life I have a right to know."

"I am what people call in your time...a celestial being." Cas answered. "I am an angel of the lord. I am one of God's warriors. However, I truly am loyal to Sam and Dean. They truly are my friends. To your king...he would say I have magic and to some extent I suppose that is true. I casted a spell on the document containing our crest so that the rest of the nobles would believe our facade."

"You can't really expect me to believe all of this."

"You're right but we can show you." Dean took out one of his knives and cut a long deep cut into his arm and motioned for Cas to come closer. "Do ya mind?"

"Not at all, Dean." Cas placed his hand on the wound and Gaius' eyes went wide as he watched Cas' eyes glow with power. Once Cas was finished he pulled away and Dean was healed.

"There...you see, he..."

"He's a celestial being. A true celestial being." Gaius stated with an astounded expression and he wondered what a celestial being would want with Merlin, but he found he couldn't speak to ask, not because he was unable to find the right question, but because he was at a loss as to what to say to the celestial being in the room. The questions he had that didn't just include Merlin were just too numerous to pick just one.

"And we're from the far future." Sam added as he stepped away from the door. "When we're from...Merlin and Arthur are quite the legend." He told Gaius, who's eyes only widened at their words. His ward, the one he thought of like a son would be legendary, and he almost couldn't believe it, but the power he saw in Castiel's eyes left no doubt in his mind that they were telling the truth to the best of their ability. Sensing the astounded look, Sam decided to continue. "Most of them include Merlin's magic and guidance that assisted with Arthur becoming King and even after that."

"I...he...we...what!?" Merlin held a hand to his head and held a wide smile on his face. "That means...that one day he'll know who I really am!"

"Yes...and you two remain loyal to each other, and literally have a friendship that's legendary."

"Yes...all this is true, but we have not come here to merely tell you of the future...we need your help and we need to protect you."

"Why would the three of you want to protect Merlin if you know what could happen if he's discovered?" He asked as he seemed to find the right question for the moment.

"Well for one, we like him, and I have read almost every book about Arthurian legend...and we know a lot about magic. We've even worked with a witch before. So..."

"All in all we want Merlin to stay Merlin for as long as he can. Someone in our time..." Castiel stopped himself. He sensed that this may be a lot for Merlin to take in, but he had to say it so they understood the dire need for his assistance. "...In our time...you still live, Merlin. You still walk the earth. You're immortal...and someone is creating a spell in our time to try and summon you and control your magic. We want to keep the legend alive and we certainly do not want anyone taking control of you and your magic, not because it's dangerous and has extreme potential but, because taking control of someone without their consent is wrong and no one should be put through that."

"I...I'm immortal?" Merlin holds a hand to his chest as his breathing became ragged.

"Yes...but there are still some things that can kill you. You just won't die of old age, that's all."

"Oh, good to know thanks!" Merlin flung his hands up in the air. He took a second to take in everything that was said and done, and he found that he couldn't be angry at the three of them, and the fact that he was actually more pleased and amazed than anything. "Alright...the three of you are from the future...you know I'm magic, you know about things that haven't happened yet, and you need my help as well as to protect me...but from what exactly?"

"Well you know what the goal is in our time...she is working with a creature of darkness we call a demon. They have come to this time to gather the rest of their ingredients to cast their spell...this kind of spell has never been done on someone like you. However, as a celestial being, I can tell if a spell has potential to work...and this one does."

"Alright, well...I don't like the idea of being controlled. So, of course I'll help you, and if what you say is true...that I'm immortal...if I am alive in your time then I will help you then too." He looked at Dean when he said this and Dean caught on.

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"Because...you remind a lot of Arthur. It's almost as if..." He trailed off as he looked at Castiel and then returned his gaze to Dean once more.

"Almost as if what?"

"Nothing...I'm sure it's nonsense. You just remind a lot of Arthur that's all. So, where do we start?"

"Unfortunately we have to wait to see what happens to know where to start and then we'll know where to end."

"That makes sense. Well...Do you need me for anything right now?"

"No, we can take care of ourselves. Thank you, Merlin. It was very nice to meet you." Dean said honestly a she grabbed Merlin's arm.

Merlin took and it and smiled. "Same to you. Just let me know when you need me. Arthur gave you me from afternoon into the evening."

"Will do. Have a nice day, Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, get up. If we don't do stuff in the morning we'll look suspicious." Cas shook Dean awake and was grateful that he actually got up and nodded his head.

Dean opened his eyes and noticed that he was already dressed and in different clothes. More than likely due to Cas' angel mojo. He looked around a little more and thought he saw Merlin next to him, but his vision cleared and he noticed that Cas was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday. "Cas...don't take this the wrong way man...but I thought you were Merlin for a second there."

Cas laughed lightly and he shook his head. "I am not Merlin."

"Yeah...Cas I know...you know what...never mind. Hey...I'm probably gonna need to learn how to use the sword while I'm here. I do great with knives and an angel blade...but it's not a sword. Could you teach me?"

Cas' eyes abruptly met Dean's a his smile was so wide it caused even his eyes to smile. "I would love to. I'm sure Prince Arthur won't mind. They may even want to see how you fight."

"Hey I want in too!" Sam whined as he pouted, because he felt left out.

"Perhaps tomorrow...it may actually be something we can use to our advantage. They will see what type of skills we have. The only thing is we can't tell them I'm training you...we are sparring."

"Okay!" Dean said as he nodded his head in excitement.

**_ oOoOoOoOoOoOo _ **

Cas had placed the spell back on shortly before they left the room, and now they were arriving at the practice area. "Oh, Prince Arthur. Training your knights I see." Dean said as he got closer to the clearing.

"Well, if I'm not going to put these men into shape who else will. Say...you said your servant fights with the skill of a knight. Allow me test that."

"We are your guests. I have no qualms about it. Castiel, do you wish to accept his challenge?"

"I do. Thank you, Dean." Cas grinned and grabbed a sword from the wrack that felt similar to the angel blade but it was the length of an average sword. He waved the sword around, testing it's strength and weight and once he was ready he took a proper stance and smirked. Dean was taken back by it, and now he was intrigued with how this spar session might go. "What are the rules of your challenge, Sire?"

"Before I get to that, are you not going to wear any armor?"

"I won't need it." Cas shrugged. "Rules?"

"Cocky aren't we?" Arthur laughed out. "Very well, land three would be deadly blows using the hilt or knock me down on my backside twice."

"That's all?" Cas asked, feigning disappointment. "You begin, Sire."

Without further questioning, Arthur lunged forward and was abruptly stopped with a parry from Cas. Arthur moved to strike at Cas' hip but Cas grabbed Arthur's right wrist lifted it up and slammed the bottom of the hilt into Arthur's ribs. "One." Cas smirked.

Arthur felt the pain in his side clear as day, and he had never seen a fighting move like that before. "One." He agreed. He moved to aim his sword for the middle of the man in front of him but was surprised to see the man spin out of reach of the blade and land another blow to the other side of his ribs, which knocked the wind out of Arthur.  _'I will not be humiliated like this.'_

"Two." Cas said as he kept his calm composure and stance. Meanwhile at the corner of his eyes towards one of the gates he could see King Uther observing.

"Two." Arthur relented with a heavy breath. "Who trained you?"

"My many siblings, and Dean. Samuel assisted in my training but Dean has taught me much."

"I noticed you do not call them King or Prince...why is that?"

"They have asked me not to, so I do not. Now, I believe we were sparring were we not?"

"You speak like a noble."

"I'm an educated servant I assure you."

"Yes I can see that, and yes we were." The next round was close. There were parries, blocks, close calls with being knocked over. Then, Cas found himself on the ground due to Prince Arthur tripping him and forcing a misstep. "One." Arthur beamed.

"That will be the  _only_  one. I assure you." Cas got up and noticed the shocked expression on Arthur's face.

"You really think you're gonna win?" Arthur asked, having never seen such conviction in anyone's eyes but Merlin's. In fact if he were to look closely the two were similar in some ways.

"I know I will win." They began another bout and just when Arthur was going to try the same trick Cas did...at the moment Arthur lifted his arm, Cas used that moment to spin inward to Arthur, pull the arm down, and flip him over his entire body and onto the ground. "One." He smiled. "For getting you on the ground."

Arthur looked up at Cas, bewildered and amazed. After a short while he composed himself and stood up, readied himself once more, and they began another bout. However, this one took almost five minutes to finish as they kept matching the other's moves.

From where Uther stood he was incredibly impressed with the strength, tactic, determination, and cockiness of King Dean's servant, and he could tell by looking at his new ally, that King Dean has seen this before. He made his way to the young King and cleared his throat. "King Dean..."

"Yes, Sire?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the fighting.

"Have you often seen your servant fight like this? I know you said that he has saved your life many times and as I watch him fight I find myself unable to doubt that or his strength any longer but..."

"He is very experienced." Dean quickly answered. "Make no mistake, Sire...he could tear me apart if he wished to." He heard a gasp come from Uther and allowed the smile to creep onto his face. "He has had many many brothers and sisters and they all betrayed him."

"Why is that?"

"Because he wanted to be by my side. His family didn't agree. He was trained as a warrior and conditioned to not care about emotions...ever. However, he pulled me out of a situation I can only describe as pure torturous hell...and since then, I owe him more than I can ever hope to repay."

"What do you mean by torturous hell?"

"You remember the witch we told you about who is working with a creature of darkness...we called it a demon?" King Uther nodded. "Well, let's just say that I was dragged to their nest and they tortured me for a long time. Then, Castiel showed up and fought them all off. After he defeated as many as he could, he rescued me. His brothers and sisters had gotten the order as a mission but Castiel was the only one to rescue me in the end. After that, his family said they had plans for me...I highly disagreed with their plans and for some reason Castiel did to."

"Sounds like he betrayed them..." Uther stated as he now stared at his son and the servant as they continued to battle. Castiel had won about two minutes ago, but they seemed to be caught up in sparring and he certainly wasn't going to interrupt anyone teaching his son some humility.

"No...because even though it was their mission to try and save me from the nest of demons where I had been tortured and they forced me to do the same..." Dean shook his head and let out a shaky breath. "...they lied to him about the orders they were giving him, and had me torture someone. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to make me do that because he had seen what I had been through when he saved me, but they asked and I did because people were killing off members of his family...then this is where they lied...they were killing off each other and if he didn't agree to kill those who were against them and work under those who would corrupt and kill...using magic...he would be killed too. Given his choices he valiantly and with determination...chose my brother and I, and for that they have on a number of occasions tried to kill him, me, and my brother. He still has a few loyal brothers left...but only a few. Ever since then he has joined my brother and I and assisted us in matters where he has far more knowledge than either of us. He has also healed us when we've needed it. He is adept in many areas, and has been a most trusted ally and friend."

"You've had tragedy sewn into your life haven't you?" Uther questioned, genuinely shocked at how the events turned out for both the King and his servant.

"Seems like it most days. We hunt those types of creatures down so they can't hurt or corrupt anyone else ever again. We've put many sorcerers to death as well, but by our own hand. We gave them no audience. Anyway, Castiel has become like family. He has defied his own family to be loyal to us, and he refused their offer to corrupt and kill without mercy, because we were the first people in his life that told him he has a choice. We didn't even mean us...we just meant he could choose not to follow them. So, in the end...he became our friend, brother, and servant. It must seem a strange combination to you."

"No...not entirely. I can actually sympathize somewhat. Gaius, our court physician...even though he works under me...he is my most trusted friend. We have been through much together. In truth, Arthur's mother died in childbirth due to an act of sorcery and Gaius helped raise Arthur on the days that I could not find the strength to even stand. I have wronged him too many times to count, and yet..."

"Even though you wrong him too many times to count and you find you have no reason for his forgiveness...he forgives you anyway?" Uther nodded ans Dean held out his arm as if to say 'That's what Castiel is like' and Uther understood.

"It's good to have friends such as those. I believe Arthur has found the same type of friend in the servant I have placed with him."

"You gave Prince Arthur...Merlin?"

"Yes. The young man pulled my son out of the way of a dagger that would've undoubtedly killed him. So, as thanks I gave him a position in the royal household as Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther chuckled lightly as Castiel landed his son on his backside again and he noticed that Arthur's servant was stifling laughter. "You see there...he laughs at Arthur's defeat against your servant."

Dean looked to where Uther was pointing and he noticed that Merlin was grinning like a fool and desperately trying not to bellow out a laugh. "I see." He stated with smile.

"Before he became his servant...my son was brash, boorish, uncaring, snide, and prideful. He was a good son...but not a good prince. I don't know what it is about Merlin...but he brought out a good man and a good prince in my son. He is a lousy servant but because of that I allow him to stay with Arthur. Other than that...they have risked their lives for one another with one simple reason. They are friends. It's strange but it' s like they are two sides of the same coin."

"I believe you may be right."

"I believe the same can be said for you and your servant if what you say is true...but we shall see won't we."

"I would be eager to see that." Dean smirked, but it only grew when he noticed that Castiel wasn't tiring but the prince obviously was. "Castiel, that's enough. You have to let him rest."

Castiel held out his arm to help Arthur up, and was glad to see that the prince took it appreciatively. "You know, perhaps you could teach Merlin a thing or two."

"I'm sure he does just fine by your side. Besides, I was actually suppose to assist Dean in his swordsmanship. He's more of an archer than anything."

"Aren't you exhausted after all of that sparring?" Arthur asked as he dropped his arm from Cas'.

"I don't tire easily, so no, and I still have enough energy to help Dean."

Arthur nodded his head and he looked around to his knights who were greatly impressed by Cas' display of skill. He couldn't help but laugh aloud. Once it calmed he looked around once more and nodded his head. "You may all go now. Training is over for the day." Once the knights scattered he noticed that King Dean and his father were coming up to meet them both. "Father, it turns out that Castiel still has energy to assist King Dean with his swordsmanship. I think it would be a great opportunity to see his skill as well."

"I believe you're right. Would that be alright with you, King Dean?"

"Not at all. I know my friend here has almost inhuman stamina so, this shoulder be interesting." Dean promised as he unsheathed his own sword. "Let's spar in the same area you sparred with the prince. Right here."

"Very well, Dean. However, I won't go easy on you like I did on the prince."

"You went easy on me!?" Arthur shouted.

They both ignored his outburst as well as the intrigued look coming from Uther and they both laughed lightly. "What are your rules, your majesty?" Castiel asked with a dramatic bow.

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyed. "Oh, you know me Castiel, no holds barred."

"You sure you don't want me to hold back?"

"Not at all. I know you'll stop if my life is being risked, so...give me your all."

"King Dean, you can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Arthur asked with a concerned expression, but confusion was also held in his eyes.

"I have spoken with the king himself, Arthur. I believe he is asking exactly what you think. He knows the true strength of his servant and if what the king has told me is true then he truly did go easy on you."

"Castiel..." Merlin asked as he stood by Arthur's side.

"Yes Merlin?" Cas asked as he kept his eyes focused on Dean.

"Would you like to at least wear some armor now?"

"No he would not." Dean answered for Cas. "He has not worn armor at any point in his life and I rarely wear armor. We will spar just as we are." Dean unclasped his cape and set it to the side and he earned a knowing smirk from Cas. "Your move, Castiel."


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you like me to walk you through the lessons or would you like me to simply show you with experience?"

"Surprise me. You always do."

Without warning Cas grinned wickedly and he began fighting him with far more strength and tactic than he fought the prince with and Uther immediately realized that. He looked to his son and noticed that his face had paled slightly as he watched with fascination at the two men who didn't bother to wear armor and who seemed to be so incredibly in sync when sparring it almost seemed that they were merely playing. It was almost nothing but parry after parry and dodge after dodge. As he looked between his son and the sparring match he found himself grinning. "What do you make of the servant and his king, Arthur?"

Arthur closed his dropped jaw and looked at his father for second as if he would find the answer there but instead he found patience and amusement. So, he decided to return to the sparring match and noticed that Dean had actually managed to land a blow to Cas' right arm with his sword, but he only managed to cut the fabric, and then almost as if it were inevitable they were back in sync once more. "The way they fight...they are...well it's hard to describe, father, but...it actually goes further than just sparring...they have a trust with one another that seems to go past master and servant. It's almost as if...I know it's ridiculous to say this because I haven't known them for more than a day, but it's as if they are two sides of the same coin."

At his words Merlin dropped everything he was holding, due to the shock of the words he has heard all too often. The fact that he also knew something about Dean and Castiel that the King and his son didn't know didn't help matters at all. "Merlin will you pick those up?" Uther asked as he rolled his eyes, not even having to look at Merlin to know that he was the one who dropped the items nearby.

"Y-Yes sire." He stuttered out as he picked up the clothing and pieces of armor he was holding. Once he held them in his arms again he watched with pure fascination as Dean and Castiel fought in sync, with Castiel landing a few more blows and cuts on Dean than Dean had to him. At that moment he noticed that neither of them held a look of focus and concentration that Arthur wore because it was necessary. It was almost as if them sparring like this was as easy as breathing, but he could tell that Dean was no where near as skilled with a sword as Castiel was. He knew they were from the future, but there was obviously a lot he still didn't know, and the way they smiled at each other as they fought was almost similar to when he and Arthur bantered back and forth with each other. That's when it hit him. One of the reasons Dean reminds him a lot of Arthur, and the reason he almost gave away to them yesterday. Dean and Castiel are alike to him and Arthur.

Soon, Dean found himself pinned down by Cas and Cas was holding a sword to his throat. "Do you want to give up?"

"To you!?" Dean shouted with a laugh bursting from his throat as he tossed Cas off and grabbed his sword as he steadied himself.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Cas asked with a determined yet amused expression.

"Oh, not a chance old friend!"

Merlin's jaw dropped as he remembered Him and Arthur saying the same things to each other aside from Dean's last comment. They had said it in their second meeting and they wore similar expressions as well. "How many blows have they landed to one another, I've lost count." Merlin asked Arthur as he tried to ease the shocked tension from his chest.

"Castiel has landed three blows to dean, cut him twice, and pinned him down once. Dean has landed three blows to Castiel and cut him three times, but he only attacks the fabric. Possibly to unnerve his highly skilled servant."

"So...does that mean their evenly matched?"

"It seems like. You know...I never thought a servant capable of such fighting."

"Well, if you know where to look, who knows what you may find?" Merlin quipped as he continued to watch their sparring match.

Dean had finally managed to knock Cas off of his feet and pin him much the same way he did to Dean. He huffed out a short chuckle. "Get off me, Assbutt!"

"Assbutt? That's the insult you want to use? It's not even a word, Castiel." Dean got up and waited for Cas to do the same, and they were both half smiling half laughing.

At their banter, Arthur shot a look to Merlin who's jaw was dropped. They seemed to catch on to the same thing. King Dean and Castiel are alike to themselves. King Dean is like him in some ways, and Castiel is alike to Merlin, and he couldn't explain it, but he knew they were alike to him and his own servant in more than just banter and the way they fought and spoke to each other, and about each other. It was like a strong pull that had a voice which practically screamed at him that the four of them were alike in uncanny ways. What those other ways were, he couldn't explain it for the life of him. He had only known them for a little less than a day, but he couldn't deny what he had been witnessing since they arrived. "It's a real word to me, and it more than suits you, Dean." Cas let out a soft laugh.

"It's odd seeing you laugh and smile so often, are you sure you're alright? Perhaps you hit your head too hard on something?" Dean quipped but instantly regretted it because that's when Cas headbutted him to get him away from the close distance Dean had made right after he got to his feet.

"Yeah, I hit my head alright. I hit it on something foolish."

"Oh, foolish am I?" Dean laughed out and they continued their sparring match.

Sam had finally made his way and noticed that Cas and Dean were sparring, and that the king and his son along with Merlin were watching with stunned fascination. He laughed to himself as he watched them fight and he stood next to King Uther. "They are always like this." Sam stated once he was next to the king. "There's not always weapons involved, but they banter back and forth constantly. They test each other's limits. At times they can be inappropriate, but they are still friends no matter what. They have truly fought each other many times and have greatly injured one another, but I know without a doubt that if the occasion called for it, they would risk their lives for one another without thinking of their own safety. Come to think of it they actually have done that before, and where one goes the other is quick to follow."

Sam glanced at the men standing next to him and noticed the king had nodded his head and agreement as he continued to watch the match, but Merlin and Arthur were looking at each other with knowing looks that also reflected looks of astonishment, wonder, curiosity, and confusion. "It seems that your brother and servant are much alike to my son and his servant. They are the same way. For the life of me, I cannot fathom why or how, but they are."

_'That would explain the looks they just gave each other. Perhaps I'll ask Merlin about it later.'_ At that thought Dean had victoriously managed to grab Cas's sword.

Cas laughed and held his hands up. "Well done Dean." At Cas' laugh, Sam's eyes went wide but he decided to wait and watch before saying anything.

"Does this mean I won the match?"

"Yes, you won...this match. Who's to say you'll win the next one. However, that was very skillful of you. You are better with a sword than you thought."

"Seems so." Dean held both swords and nodded his head as he placed them where all of the other swords seemed to be placed that needed to be repaired, sharpened, or cleaned. Then, he turned his gaze and noticed Sam was standing next to the king, who was standing next to Arthur, who was standing next to Merlin.

"Did the two of you have fun?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Actually yes!" Cas stated with excitement in his voice. "I haven't had that much fun since I sparred with five of my brothers at once when I was in training."

"Really, who did you spar with?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"I sparred with Balthazar, Uriel, Samandriel, Michael and Gabriel."

"Huh, with names like those, your father must've been a religious sort of man."

"Oh, he certainly was." Cas replied with a grin.

"Your king told me about how your kin betrayed you. Are there those out of the five that you listed that are still loyal to you?"

"Well, if they were still alive it would've been Gabriel and Balthazar. We got along well and Gabriel was a closer brother to me than the rest even though he liked to act childish at times. They were good to me. They trusted Dean and his brother to look after me. In fact after they saw how Dean and I treated each other, they ruled our friendship inevitable."

"Like destiny?" Merlin cautiously asked.

Cas looked at him and looked at Dean, and then back at him and nodded. "That seems like an adequate word. Destiny."

"Yes, that actually does sound accurate. Especially with my destiny that my father had a huge roll in." Dean stated and sighed.

"Wow, that's impressive Dean. You accept that you have a destiny. I think it's amusing that it was destined for you and Castiel to fight side by side."

"Find it amusing all you like, Samuel. You'll never hear me admit it again." Dean chuckled and then noticed that his cuts and bruises were starting to get sore. He had thought about asking Cas to heal them later, but then he would be suspected of sorcery if the wounds healed over night, and that would mess up everything they came here to do. "Do I have your permission, King Uther, to go see your court physician?"

"Of course. Merlin will lead you there."

"Thank you. Come on Castiel."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin led Sam, Dean, and Cas into Gaius' room, and they were all relieved to see that he was simply mixing some kind of medicine together rather than with an actual patient. "Merlin, would you mind closing that door I..." He looked up and noticed that their three new friends were in his chambers.

Merlin closed the door and motioned for Dean to sit at the table. "Do you mind if we ask you to dress my wounds?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I can tell that perhaps your celestial friend needs new clothes."

Without saying a word Cas hovered his hand over the cut and torn pieces of clothe and they were put back together as if they never happened. Then he placed a hand on Sam and Dean so they could speak normally. "Really Cas, you could've fixed my clothes this whole time?" Dean questioned as he to his shirt off so that Gaius could get to work on his wounds.

"Cas?" Merlin asked.

"It's a nickname he gave me. It's a shortened version of my name and I have grown quite fond of it, and to answer your question, yes, Dean...I could've fixed your clothes but you never asked."

"Alright, fair enough I suppose."

Gaius came towards Dean with a wash cloth ready, honey, water, bandages, thread, and needle when he noticed the strange marking on his chest. "What is this marking, young man? I have never seen its like."

"It's an anti-demon possession tattoo. It keeps me from getting possessed by a demon. Sam has one too. We know a lot of different symbols like this that keep different types of creatures at bay, but this one is important because if we don't have it on our skin then we can be possessed and they can use us to do whatever they want...and we witness every bit of it."

"You have many scars young man. Most of them are strange...and look to be almost deadly when you would've received your wounds."

"Yeah, you're probably right. However, my brother and I have taken care of each other. We've never been to a physician like this until now. I mean there were a couple of times that we had no choice, either there was a...deadly accident, or a monster got us and we were unconscious...then yeah, we would end up in a hospital, but as for mending wounds, wounded muscles, broken bones, out of place limbs...we've handled ourselves. Then, Cas showed up and it was so much easier to maintain the wounds because they would just be gone. No scar or anything."

"Then why not just have him heal you?" Merlin wondered.

"Because then either Cas, your physician or worse...you would be suspected of sorcery, and I would rather deal with the pain than risk that."

"That's actually quick thinking, Dean." Cas mentioned as he took a seat next to Dean.

"It happens every now and then." Dean scoffed.

after about twenty minutes Dean was all bandaged up and was amazed by Gaius' work. "I wouldn't mind learning just how you did that."

"Why would you be interested, young man? You have a celestial being at your side."

"Because I don't want to always have to rely on his healing power. I hate to say it, but there were times when we weren't there for each other, and it was..."

"It was chaotic." Cas finished.

"Yeah...that's a good word for it. So, if I find myself or if Sam finds himself in a situation where this would come in handy, I would rather be prepared than anything."

"I would wish for the same thing, Dean. I think it would be good of you to learn this."

"Well...is that alright, Gaius?" Sam asked.

"I don't think I have a choice here do I?"

"Of course you have a choice." Cas answered. "If you say no, we will not bother you about it. We are not forcing you or Merlin to do anything. We would never."

"That's good to know." Gaius admitted with a grin.

"Gaius...since I am supposed to be with them from afternoon and through the evening I was thinking I could take them to see...him."

"You truly wish to take them to see him? Do you realize what may happen?"

"I do, but I have some questions...I witnessed something today that made me shocked and confused. Besides, he would be able to help them with their hunt."

"Even if I told you no, you would probably do it anyway wouldn't you?"

"Probably, but I figure it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Merlin, if you think it's best, and that it will help then I see no reason why not. I just ask one thing. Don't get caught."

"Me? Get caught? What ever would give you that idea?"

The look Gaius gave him told Dean and Sam that he had every reason to suspect that Merlin may make a rash decision and get caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, and considering he was Merlin, that could mean any number of things. "Merlin..." Sam started. "If there is a risk we may get caught...who exactly will we be meeting?"

"Oh...just an old friend of mine. I think he'll like you."

"Well...I guess we're leaving tonight then?" Dean asked, and Merlin nodded. "We could tell them that we're going to have a look around the surrounding areas for the witch. I'm sure Uther wouldn't object to that, and then we can just go at night when everyone is asleep."

"What is it about this time period that makes you so strategic, Dean?" Cas quipped.

"What is it about this time period that makes you show so much emotion, Assbutt?"

"Hey that's my word!"

"And it suits you just fine." Almost immediately after he spoke, Dean noticed that Merlin and Gaius gave each other a look that was mixed with astonishment and confusion. They also looked at each other like they knew something that they didn't and it involved them. "Are you two alright?"

"Yup just fine. I can't wait for you to meet my friend."

**_ oOoOoOoOoOo _ **

It must've been two or three in the morning when they finally left the castle, and after a while of horseback riding they finally made it to a clearing quite a ways from the castle. "Alright..." Merlin said as he got off his horse. "Thankfully your idea worked and we said that we don't want to be disturbed, so that way no one will see me doing this...just...it may be a bit much."

"I've seen Cas' wings. That was a bit much, and they were just shadows. Go ahead."

"Alright..." Merlin sighed out and began speaking in an ancient tongue which held so much authority, Dean could only compare it to the way Cas could speak with authority without doing much. "He should be coming now."

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"My friend...he um...well..."

The large flapping of wings could be heard and Dean's jaw dropped as a real dragon landed in front of them. "What is it now, young warlock?" The dragon asked incredulously.

"I have brought friends who know of me and my magic...there are...two of them have some similarities to Arthur and myself. Also...they need help to fight a witch and a...demon."

Dean, Sam, and Cas stepped forward and suddenly the dragon laughed. "Similarities indeed! Well...if it isn't Castiel, angel of the lord. You are very far from home and as I understood it, your involvement in mortal matters was supposed to be limited. Then, again, you were always different weren't you?"

"Well, as I'm sure you can tell Kilgarah, I am not from this time. In my time things have changed quite a bit. However, Merlin is right. We need help hunting down a witch and a demon. They wish to take control of Merlin in our time."

"Excuse me...but how do you two know each other!?" Dean asked.

"I would like to know the same thing."

"I used to sneak away from days of training and the constant fighting of my brothers...and I would come see Kilghara."

"Yes, and delightful conversations we would have. Tell me, have you figured out what the young warlock means by you and Dean Winchester have similarities to him and Arthur?"

"No...I can't say that I do." Cas answered honestly.

The dragon laughed again. "Well, let me be blunt about this..."

"You're actually going to give a straight answer for once?" Merlin asked as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Yes. Now, Castiel...You are more alike to Merlin than you think and Dean, you are more alike to Arthur than you think."

"I am an angel...I am not alike to Merlin at all."

"You forget, Castiel. I can see through to a person's heart, and on occasion their soul as well. Now, I don't know what has happened, and I'm sure I don't wish to know, but something happened for you to turn human more than once, and in that happening you gained a soul. So now, you are an angel with a soul. The only one of your kind as far as I am aware, and it is why you are able to not only have emotions but are able to express them as well. Your soul is your own just as everyone's soul is their own, However..."

"My soul is similar to Merlin's...and Dean's is similar to Arthur's..."

"And just like Merlin and Arthur, the two of you are two sides of the same coin. One can never truly hate that which makes them whole. Their souls are and will be connected for all time. Just as yours and his soul will be connected through all time. However, it doesn't stop just there."

"Kilgarah, what are you saying?" Merlin asked as he felt like he was getting information, but he wasn't able to grasp it.

"I'm saying, young warlock, that Dean and Castiel are basically soul copies of you and Arthur. It seems that Castiel's destiny with Dean Winchester is not so different from your destiny with Arthur if I am reading their souls right. Except, his destiny is to guide, nurture, protect, and fight along side Dean in order to keep the world safe. Dean's role is to be a great protector of man from terrible creatures that for now hide in shadow but closer to his time, reveal themselves and harm the innocent."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sam Winchester also has a soul copy. You know him, Merlin. His name is Gwaine. Although, at the moment Sam doesn't drink near as much ale or mead as Gwaine does. My, this is all so remarkable."

"So wait..." Merlin started as he looked back and forth at Cas and Kilgarah. "Their souls are similar to mine and Arthur's?"

"Exactly, but they are also uniquely different. Now, what is it about a witch and a demon that you need my help with?"

"Well, Kilgarah..." Dean started. "Castiel says that in our time there are a witch and demon working together to try and summon Merlin and take over his magic. He says the spell has great promise, and that they have been traveling through time to get certain artifacts to do so. Now they are coming here to get the cup of life, a piece of Excalibur, and a strand of Merlin's hair."

"That would indeed be problematic, but I fail to see where I fit into this mission of yours."

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us track them down and kill them." Sam stated, still in shock at the fact that there was a dragon in front of him, and that they were talking to it, while standing next to Merlin in the time of Arthurian legend.

"Very well, I will help you. Do you know who this witch and demon are?"

"Unfortunately no." Cas answered with regret in his voice. "What I do know is that they have traveled to this time and are likely on the move now. They likely have several magical items on them. Certainly more than the average person."

"That shouldn't be too difficult to look into. I must ask though, what will you do if we are attacked by those who do not align with your interests while you're here?"

"We will help in any way we can." Dean answered honestly.

The dragon hummed appreciatively and nodded his head. "I appreciate the honesty, young man. I believe you will hold to your word, so I shall hold to mine. You have my word that I will do what I can to assist you in finding your criminals. However, their fate is up to you, not me."

"Understood." Dean answered and was slightly taken back when the dragon suddenly took off. Once he was gone, everything the dragon had said about him and Cas being similar to Arthur and Merlin suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He clutched his chest and looked at Cas for help. "Cas...?"

"What's wrong, Dean?" He asked as he tried to observe if there was any topical injury, and when he only found the ones he gave him yesterday his brow furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Everything the dragon...everything the dragon said about my soul being like Arthur's and yours being like Merlin's...was he telling the truth?"

"He often times speaks in annoying riddles, but I have never once heard him lie. I also didn't sense he was lying."

"That explains what Arthur and I saw when you two were sparring yesterday." Merlin stated with wide eyes as he continued to stare at Cas.  _'To think, an angel has a soul similar to mine...and I thought my life couldn't get any stranger.'_

"I apologize for making your life stranger, Merlin."

"H-How did you..."

"Cas...I told you not to do that. Some people find it a bit unsettling."

"I apologize, Dean, but he was thinking it so loud I couldn't help but hear it."

"Y-You can hear my thoughts?"

"Yes. I apologize."

"It's alright. Really, it is. I can speak with the druids with my mind, I just didn't know you could hear my thoughts."

"That's interesting to know." Cas stated with a smile. "I believe we should get back to the castle before people start wondering where Merlin is." Cas crabbed onto Merlin and Dean, and Dean grabbed on to Cas' arm.

Once they appeared in Dean and Sam's room, they quickly surveyed the area to make sure no one saw them and they were glad that no one did. Cas let go of Dean and Merlin, and Sam let go of Sam, but there was still a shocked Merlin. "Merlin are you alright?" Sam asked.

"W-We were in the forest, and now...we...how...?"

"I flew us here. Dean calls it 'Zapping' but truly I just flew in here."

"Huh... interesting. Well, um...do either of you need anything at the moment?"

"No, get some rest Merlin." Sam said and gave a knowing smile to their new friend as he smiled and left.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they heard their door burst open waking up both Sam and Dean from their slumber. They both looked to Cas who was, of course, awake and he seemed to be confused and concerned at the sudden entrance of whomever entered the room. "Merlin, what's wrong?" They heard Cas ask as they quickly woke themselves up. Dean looked out the window and noticed it was not yet dawn.

"The castle is under attack!" Merlin shouted and noticed that the men in front of him gave each other concerned looks.

"Do you know what's attacking the castle?" Dean asked without turning away from his brother.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen it's like. One of them looked like a normal person but they had eyes black as ebony and seemed to have control these creatures...they were huge, and they looked like a strange type of dog, but they were almost transparent."

That got the brother's attention even further. "Cas...?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded his head sensing the question Dean was about to ask. "It seems he can see hell hounds. Tell me, how many of them did you see?"

"Of the dogs? I saw perhaps three of them, and they are going after people in the outer skirts of the city. They seem to be advancing slowly, but one of the...one of the creatures with black eyes advanced further and started attacking in the lower town, and now he's trying to get into the castle."

Dean sat up and rubbed his face in frustration. "Okay, look...those dogs are called hell hounds. Only demons can control them. If there are demons here then that means the one demon that was working with the witch has friends, and I don't know if the witch has friends. However, it is likely there are more demons than just three. Cas...can you get us dressed appropriately to fight?"

Cas nodded his head and waved his hand. Then, suddenly they were dressed in extremely noble looking armor. "I am so jealous right now! I wish I could get dressed like that."

"Yes well...the occasion called for it. I promise you, Cas doesn't normally do this for us." Dean said as he jumped up from his bed and he quickly noticed that his dagger was no longer a normal dagger. "Cas...how did I end up with an angel blade?"

"Me too." Sam said as he took the blade out of it's decorative sheath.

"I took the liberty of going back to the bunker in our time line and grabbed them for you."

"Well, thanks for that." They immediately left the room with Merlin following behind them.

"The king is in the throne room. He will want to speak with you. Arthur is there as well, he told me to come get you."

"Thank you, Merlin." Dean said as they rushed down the stairs and to the throne room.

Once they made it there the guards immediately opened the doors, and Dean realized that Cas hadn't placed the spell on them and if he did now, he would be arrested and burned for witchcraft.  _'Time for improvising.'_ "Sire, Merlin came to us and told us that there are creatures attacking the castle. He told me of what they looked like. I know these creatures. They are evil and they are the creatures of darkness I told you about."

"The demons?" Uther breathed out, fear evident in his eyes. "And their...their invisible creatures?"

"Those are called hell hounds. They control them, and they are extremely dangerous."

"Have you fought such creatures together with your brother, and your servant?"

"Too many times to count, Sire." Dean cleared his throat, and shoved the sense of pride for how he was holding himself and how we was speaking way down in his gut so it wouldn't screw up his plans or put them in any danger. "My servant, my brother, and myself can handle them by ourselves if you'll let us. I told you of what Castiel has done for me. He is more than capable of vanquishing the demons and their pets."

"At least take my son with you. He is our best fighter, and the future of Camelot."

Dean sighed, sensing he wasn't going to win that argument and nodded. "We will take Arthur and his servant, but you must keep everyone else within the castle walls. That includes your knights. Do we have an agreement, King Uther?"

"Are you certain you can quell this evil?"

"I'm certain, Sire." Dean stated with pride and conviction in his voice.

"Very well, I will call back my knights and I will hold in as many of the towns people as possible. I'm choosing to trust you with my son's life, do not make me regret this."

"You won't, your majesty. Let's go, Samuel!" Dean said as he patted his brother's shoulder and quickly noticed his brother's wide eyes, but chose to ignore it for the moment.

Once they all got outside, they noticed that Uther was keeping to his word as he called all of his knights back and instructed them to bring as many civilians as possible. Arthur came up beside Dean ready to battle, and Merlin stepped besides Cas ready to do whatever was necessary to keep his friends safe. Meanwhile Sam was standing between Cas and Dean and he looked at Merlin and Cas, then to Dean and Arthur and the dragon was right. They are alike, and it was to the point that it was almost frightening. "Tell me..." He heard Arthur start. "How the hell are we supposed to attack something we can't see?"

Sam smiled briefly as he thought,  _'They even talk the same...almost.'_ He allowed the smile to fade as he began to explain to Arthur how to track the beasts. "Well, there are several ways, but for right now, just look for tracks in the dirt out of place or things getting knocked over around you. We will help you, but right now I believe we should be looking for anyone who is still out here and seemingly calm considering the events happening at the moment." Sam tried to sound as distinguished as Dean had sounded when he spoke to Uther without the spell on them, but it didn't come out the same and for that, Sam was even more impressed with how Dean was able to hold himself in front of King Uther.

"I can do that. I suspect that your servant will be able to adequately handle the hounds?"

"He has before." Dean stated with a shrug. "We should pair up, but I don't know who Sam will be paired with."

"Why not pair up with me?" A man said as he rode in on his horse. He jumped off and stood in front of them with his sword ready.

"Gwaine!? What the hell are you doing here? My father said you can't return, he'll kill you!"

"I don't know what to tell ya, mate. You know me and the odds I like."

"Slim to none!" Merlin stated excitedly.

"Right you are, Merlin. Now, how do we fight these beasts and their pets?" He asked as he hit his horses behind making him run away.

"Myself, Castiel, and Sam have special weapons to kill both the demons and the hell hounds. All we need is for the ones without the weapons to fight them off for as long as they can so we can strike and attack."

"Sounds like a plan!" Gwaine said excitedly, and almost as if on cue, a demon walked forward.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Winchesters and their pet angel." The demon clicked his tongue and smiled. "Tch Tch Tch...you would really think that the three of you would learn at some point. Especially you, Dean."

"What does he mean by...pet angel?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Oh...they haven't told you? Well, let me ask you Arthur Pendragon...do you believe in God, Heaven, Hell, and the like?"

"Of course, why are you asking me this?"

"Their servant is much more than a simple servant. He is an actual angel of the lord. A warrior of heaven if you could believe it!" The demon growled out. "And Dean Winchester right there, well...he was one of our most fun occupants in Hell. That is...until Castiel over here decided to grip him tight and drag him out of hell kicking and screaming."

"Dean...is he...is he telling the truth?" Arthur asked as he did not look at Dean, but at Castiel.

"Yes. He speaks the truth, but that doesn't change the fact that he needs to be stopped." Castiel answered.

"We will speak about this further...after the battle." Arthur growled out.

"Ah, no fun!" A woman's voice sounded from behind the demon. She came forward and she had short blonde hair and a blue dress clearly from the Arthurian era. "I was hoping perhaps you would try and burn him for witchcraft."

"Yeah, and who the hell are you supposed to be?" Dean asked ready to kill her where she stood.

"Well, I used to be a friend of Rowena's but then for some reason she has gained a strange sort of conscience if you will. She wants to be a bad witch then she wants to be good then she wants to be bad...and it's all because she met you Winchesters. So, in order to make her see sense I was..."

"You were going to take control of Emrys?" Castiel said carefully, but his voice was still laced with Malice.

"My, you catch on quick." She said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Jeremy, attack them won't you?"

"With pleasure!"

Two other demons showed up and were accompanied with their hell hounds. One went after Dean and Arthur, another went after Sam and Gwaine, but the biggest hell hound went after Merlin and Castiel. Merlin used his magic to cause a rope to wrap around the hell hounds legs, and was filled with pride when it actually worked, then Castiel used his angel blade and pierced it through the beast's heart. "We got the dog, but the demon is still an issue, huh?" Merlin asked and received a quick nod from Castiel just before he dodged an attack from the demon that the hound belonged to.

"Castiel, if you give us Dean Winchester we could work out something. We could just go after the witch."

"I refuse to give Dean Winchester to the likes of you!" Cas made several attempts to cut the demon but he avoided him with ease.

"Oh come on, he treats you like an actual servant. You must realize that he only keeps you around because you're convenient to him, and after all the times he hasn't listened to you, and has thrown you aside..."

"None of that matters!" Castiel shouted and thunder boomed above them. "He is my best friend and yes, he has his faults, but so do I!" Cas advanced and managed to cut the demon's cheek. "I don't care if I'm just convenient or if I turn completely human and no longer have my powers!" He shouted and more thunder sounded as he cut the demons other cheek. "I will protect him and fight for him for as long as I am able with whatever strength I have. We are loyal to each other, and after everything that has happened between us, there is nothing you can ever hope to do that will changed that!" Cas pierced the demon with the angel blade and the demons body immediately went slack and fell to the floor with another loud boom of thunder.

"Y-You really wouldn't care if you were a normal human? If you had no powers?" Merlin asked as he looked at the vanquished demon and hound.

"I've been human before. I've gone without my powers and it was frightening and I didn't understand how to cope...but Dean had still cared for my well being. He had still accepted me, and assisted where he could. Even though every now and then he is intolerable, selfish, arrogant, and condescending he is still also kind, respectful, courageous, strong, and he has a good heart when it matters most. If I were to be human permanently...I would do what I could for him."

"I think...I think I would do the same for Arthur." Merlin said as he watched Arthur and Dean fight off the demon. They had apparently killed the hell hound and were taking turns attacking the demon. "Should we help them?"

"Well, I could easily just smite them all, but I don't think Dean would appreciate that?"

"Why not?"

Cas sighed and shook his head lightly as they watch Dean and Arthur fight as well As Sam and Gwaine who had vanquished the demon first and then went after the hound. "He enjoys fighting. It seems to give him a sense of joy and a rush of sorts."

"Arthur is the same when he goes hunting."

"Well..." Cas chuckled lightly. "...That's exactly what they do. In our time they are called hunters. They hunt creatures like this all the time, and many of them are more dangerous than a few demons and a spiteful witch."

Once Sam and Gwaine managed to kill the hound they came to stand by Cas and Merlin. "What do you think is taken' them so long?" Gwaine asked.

"Dean is probably carrying out the fight." Sam stated with an irritated sigh. "Dean!" He shouted.

"What is it Sammy!?" Dean asked as he was still fighting the demon.

"We're finished with our opponents! Castiel and Merlin defeated theirs before Gwaine and I did, but we're done! Will you hurry it up already?"

"Oh...fine!" He growled out and spun the demon around so he could pierce him in the back. Once the demon laid lifeless on the ground Dean walked over to the others with Arthur following behind him.

"Wait a minute...are you telling me we could've killed the demon sooner?"

"Well, I could've." Dean supplied.

"Well why didn't you?"

"Arthur, I have asked you the same thing when we go hunting. If you can kill it why don't you?"

"Because it destroys the point of a hunt, Merlin."

"And there you have it, Prince Arthur. That's the reason." Dean said with a grin. "Now...where did that witch go?"


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Dean had asked that they heard laughter behind them and suddenly Arthur was being grabbed and dragged away slowly. "Come now...surely you didn't think I had a few tricks of my own?"

"You waited for us to kill them!" Dean shouted

"Well of course! Why should demons get any credit!"

"What time line are you really from?" Cas asked with a furrowing brow. "Wait...you're a druid! You're from this timeline!"

"My, you're a smart one aren't you. Well, I should say thank you! If it wasn't for the dragon that chased me all the way here, I wouldn't have been able to find the rest of my...group. So thank you for that."

"What would a druid want to take control of Emrys for?" Cas asked as he stepped in front of Merlin, which made Merlin feel extremely protected, but also incredibly small.

"Emrys is supposed to unite the lands of Albion and with the help of the once and future king...Magic will once again flourish through the land. However, how could I believe such a fairy tale when my people still suffer at the hands of Uther!? This...boy..." she said as she dug a dagger into Arthur's back. "He is the once and future king but he doesn't even know who Emrys is! I have seen your time, and we are still hunted!"

"No, only those who use their powers to hurt others are hunted, and I think you fit that perfectly!" Dean bit back as he stepped forward. "We've let so many creatures live because they weren't actually hurting anyone. That includes witches. Hell, we have a friend who's a werewolf! You on the other hand, you claim you want that time to come, but you're ready to kill your only hope."

"Y-You speak as if you know!"

"That's because we do." Sam said as calmly as he could. "Actually in our time magic is embraced, enjoyed, and people have written stories upon stories of it's wonder and what it can do. There are those who wish they could use it, but can't. There are those who enjoy its ability and presence. So, yeah...we know what happens."

"T-Then..."

"Then you should probably let go of that half of your hope and give him back to us."

"I...No! I cannot just take your word for it!" The witch drew back ready to strike, but the knife never came. No, instead she was knocked back with a force no one was quite expecting.

"I will not let you kill Prince Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

"So, Emrys...you finally show yourself, well...it will be for nothing it seems. Your prince looks onto you with such hatred." Merlin chanced a look at Arthur and she was right, there was also shock, concern, confusion, and doubt. "You'll face the pyre soon enough."

"If that's what Arthur wants then so be it. You...You've hurt people. You didn't care who they were. You even recruited demons to use their vicious beasts. You would never belong in the kingdom Arthur is meant to build." Merlin lifted his hand to the sky and used the already visible thunderstorm to strike down the witch like he did Nimueh. It pained him to have to do such a thing, but it was necessary.

Once she was gone the sky cleared and revealed a beautiful night sky as it was still just before dawn. "Merlin...you have magic?"

"I...yes...I have magic."

"And the three of you...you knew he had magic?"

"We're from a different timeline. We traveled back in time to help save both Camelot and Merlin." Dean stated, trying to convince the distressed prince that they were trying to help."

"Wait...are you from the future?" Arthur asked stepping back slightly.

"Yes, we are, and anything you have heard either of us say aside from us being nobility...it was all true. Especially whatever we said about each other."

"I...I believe you."

"Arthur!" Everyone turned their head to one of the doors and noticed Uther was standing there cautiously. "Have the demons been defeated?"

"Yes, father. Along with the witch who had recruited them."

"Did you find out why they attacked us?"

Arthur looked at Cas, Merlin, Sam, Gwaine who seemed to be almost out of the area and out of Uther's sight, and finally Dean. They didn't show any signs of ill will, especially Merlin. So, he shook his head and looked at his father. "It seemed to be another witch who was after my life."

"I tell you Arthur...as long as those with magic live and breath there will never be any peace. They are all vile and treacherous creatures."

"Yes, I know father." Arthur said and noticed out of the corner of his eye at how Merlin flinches slightly. "The kingdom is safe. However, I do wish to speak with The King, his brother, and his servant alone. Would that be alright father?"

"Yes, of course. Ask them if they would like a reward as well. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night, father." Once his father retreated and people started evacuating the castle Arthur looked at the men in front of him and gave a heavy sigh. "Let's go to your chambers, Dean, and I want to know everything. Especially from you, Merlin."

"W-What...you're not sending me to the pyre?"

"That depends entirely on you."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

Arthur closed the door behind him after they were all back in Dean's chambers, and he started pacing the floor. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean and Sam sat on the bed while Castiel and Merlin still stood side by side next to Dean. "Merlin, how long have you had magic?" He questioned as he finally found his train of thought from pacing back and forth.

"I was born with it. I was able to move objects before I could talk."

This alone was enough to make Arthur take pause and examine his servant. "What do you mean you were born with it? That's impossible! That would mean..."

"That I didn't choose this? Then you would be right. I didn't choose to be hated and ostracized. I didn't choose to be the bastard child with mysterious gifts, or the problem child of the village. I didn't ask to be born a criminal, but in the eyes of your laws...or rather...Uther's laws, I am a criminal for being born."

Arthur's eyes went wide, and suddenly felt he need to turn the conversation even if it was to be temporary just so he could absorb Merlin's answer. "And you, Castiel?"

"What is it, Arthur?"

"You're truly an angel?"

"Yes, and I truly pulled Dean out of hell. He is known as the righteous man, and I am basically known as the angel that rebelled for the sake of one man."

"You rebelled? So, when you said from your many siblings...you meant the other angels?"

"Yes, I rebelled and I had many siblings. I don't have so many anymore."

"Why?" Arthur asked with confusion written on his face as he tried to understand why an angel would rebel for just one man, and why he no longer had many brothers and sisters.

"They..." Cas let out a heavy sigh. "They tried to get me to betray our father, and those that were still good. I ended up killing them anyway, because they had become corrupt...and when that was no longer a problem...they tried to come after Dean and his brother Sam. I couldn't let them hurt them. I wouldn't let them hurt them." A small grimace appeared on Cas' face as he looked at Dean, and then back at Arthur. "They say I'm lost, they say I've fallen, they say that my loyalties are confused, they say that I've gone mad, they say that I'm experiencing too many emotions, they say I'm too human, they say I have blind faith in the Winchesters..."

"But?" Arthur asked with widened eyes at everything the angel was saying to him, let alone the fact that he was actually talking to an angel. He had tried to see if there were any signs the man was lying but he wasn't. Arthur couldn't find any signs, so he believed everything the angel was saying.

"But I am not lost, because I have found my purpose and my home, I perhaps have fallen but I will do whatever I can for them even if I lose my powers, my loyalties are not confused, because they lie with the Winchesters...mostly Dean, I have learned emotions from them and I find them troubling at times, but it is an interesting experience and has made me able to communicate with them better, I don't mind that I seem too human, but I'm not human...yet, and I have learned through many many many battles along side and against the Winchester that my faith is where it should be. They have become my friends and the family that my real family wasn't."

"Dean..."

"Yes?" Dean looked up at him and noticed that the prince's face seemed to be showing immense concentration as if he were trying to piece together a bigger puzzle than he thought he was able to.

"You would trust a man with such powers? He pulled you out of hell, he is incredibly strong, he can fly, I imagine there are a great many things he can do that I can't even fathom..."

"Well, he can heal too...and since you know about that..." Dean lifted up his sleeves and looked at Cas. "Cas, could you please heal them? It seems a little redundant to keep the wounds as they are now."

"Of course, Dean."

Arthur watched with a calculative expression as Cas moved and hovered his hand over the wounds, and what was a calculative expression quickly changed to one of awe and astonishment. Once Cas pulled away Arthur noticed that the wounds Dean had previously were gone as if they never happened. "You have magic?" He asked as he still stared at Dean's skin as if he were waiting for the wounds to appear once more.

"I suppose in a way I do."

"And Dean...you would trust a man with magic? With powers such as his?"

"He has been a true friend. He's been there for me when I'm not even there for myself, and yeah...he pulled me from hell, but he's done so much more than that. He's risked his life for me when I never deserved it, and even when I thought I did...I didn't deserve it...not really. He may be incredibly powerful, he may have...magic, he may be able to fly away without us having any idea if or when he'll return, but he has been a true friend. He has told me what I needed to hear even if I didn't want to hear it, he has been like a brother to me, and I trust him with everything. Now granted...we have fought...many times...but we've always been friends despite our differences. If he suddenly didn't have his powers or he was completely human...it wouldn't change who he is or who he's been to my brother and I."

"How long did you know he was an angel?"

"Since I first met him face to face when he pulled me out of hell. He made it a point to prove to me that he was indeed an angel. He busted through the doors with no problem and he made our father figure, Bobby, fall asleep with just a touch of his fingers, and he showed me his wings after I stabbed him. At first I thought he was lying, because I refused that angels could exist, but then he showed me his wings and...well, then I just wondered why he did it. We didn't get along too well at first...not well at all, but after a lot happened we became friends and I helped protect him from his family. Then, he ended up protecting me from them too...a lot has happened in between those times and since then but yeah...I've known for a while. Hey, can I ask you something Arthur?"

"Um...sure?"

"Why are you asking us these questions? Is it because you're wondering how to handle the fact that Merlin has magic? Because that's what it sounds like." At his words the prince stepped back, shocked that he was caught so easily, but then he heard his servant clear his throat.

"Arthur?" Merlin stepped forward with his thumbs thumb wrestling each other. "I...I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't."

"And why not?" He questioned with frustration in his tone.

"I didn't want you to have to choose between a friend and duty, and I've only ever used my magic for you Arthur. You and Camelot. At least since I've been here."

"He's telling the truth." Dean interjected.

"And what would you know about it?" Arthur spat out. "You three arrived here not more than three days ago."

"You're right, and we're from the future...but that's how we know. You see...Wait...Cas, am I allowed to tell Arthur?"

"Well, it's not like we can do any more damage to the time line." Cas answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Right..." Dean chuckled lightly. "Well, in our time...There are hundreds of books about you, Arthur. The type of king you'll be, how you grew up, what your father was like...but in all of the hundreds of books...every one of them mentions Merlin somehow and him assisting you to and with your role as King Arthur...and it mentions he uses his magic and you're aware of it. This time period that we're in...in our time...it's known as Arthurian legend, and there are many tales of how you and Merlin fight together side by side. Sword and Magic. It also says that he guides and advises you even when you don't want the advise or think you need it. Not only that, but Merlin is the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth, and he uses his magic only for you and Camelot. Millions...no...billions of people know about King Arthur and Merlin among many stories between the two of you. He has likely risked his life in ways that none of us can ever imagine especially since the threat of immediate execution hangs over his head."

Arthur couldn't say anything. Not only that but he was completely breathless. He couldn't believe that there would be legends about him, and the fact that most if not all of them involved Merlin somehow. Not just Merlin, but Merlin and his magic, which means he becomes accepting of his magic and uses it. Which then means that magic is welcomed back into Camelot. He looked at Merlin and played everything he had been told in his head. About the relationship of Castiel and Dean, and about everything that was said concerning him and Merlin. He glanced at Castiel and Dean for a moment remembering that they both basically said that they would remain true to one another if Castiel had ever lost his powers and became human forever. Then, he looked back at Merlin who seemed to be patiently waiting for Arthur's judgment. "Merlin, what do you want me to do?"

"You're actually asking me?"

"Yes, of course you idiot. Don't tell me you mysteriously went deaf in five minutes." The banter was so easy, Arthur realized.

"Well, honestly I would like to stay by your side. I'm not looking to no longer be your servant anymore, in fact it's the one position I have that allows me to stay close and fight for you...but I would also like for you to accept my magic, and when you become king...to change the laws on magic. A lot of people use it for good, and a lot of people like me are born with it and not given a choice. Magic chose us...it chose me more than anyone else it seems but still..."

"Did you truly mean it when you said if I wanted you to go to the pyre...that you would go?" Arthur asked trying to calm his emotions and his mind for the moment.

"Yes, if that is what you want. It's not what I want, but you are my friend Arthur...my best friend."

"Merlin...you lied to me, you betrayed me, you have magic, you've been right under my nose this whole time, I have no idea what you've done with your magic, and I should hate and despise you!" With every word he said he watched Merlin flinch a little but it quickly resided when he looked back at Cas and Dean who could stand next to each other so calmly and after everything they've been through...they were still comrades. "I should hate you...but like Dean and Castiel...no matter how much we fight...I can't find it in me to hate you." Arthur did not fail to notice the look of hope, joy, wonderment, and shock in Merlin's face. "However..." And just like that Merlin's face fell once more along with his head. "I can't be known to be consulting with sorcerers, my father would never hear of it."

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him." Cas added.

At Cas' words both Arthur and Merlin looked up at him and they began laughing at the very words that they had said to each other when Arthur had shot the unicorn. "Right you are, Castiel." Arthur said as he began to calm down from his laughter. "So...as long as my father lives...the kingdom cannot know about you having magic...but I know...so...as long as we are alone or you are not going to be caught...I can accept your magic. Also, you have to swear to me, Merlin, that you will never use your magic for anyone else aside from your mother, Gaius, me, or Camelot."

"I-I swear! I promise Arthur! You won't regret this you have my word!"

"Not so fast, Merlin. It also requires that you tell me everything that you've done with your magic, and I mean everything. The good and the bad."

"I'll tell you everything I swear! Although...it may take a long while."

"Then we will talk tomorrow. For now, I'm sure  _King_  Dean,  _Prince_  Samuel and their  _servant_  Castiel wish to rest for tomorrow when my father will likely want to speak with them."

"Castiel doesn't actually sleep. He's an angel...he doesn't need it."

"Either way, your secrets are safe with me. Now, let's see if we can see my father tomorrow without anything going wrong. Good night, you three."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Dean and the others got enough sleep to be able to confidently walk into the throne room and answer Uther's questions. So, once they finally reached him in the throne room, they were surprised to find no one. "Is this some kind of joke?" Dean asked, and he was glad that he could ask that with the spell placed on him.

"I'm not sure." Cas answered honestly, but then they all heard another door open and were relieved to see that Uther had merely been late. "If I may...Is everything alright, Sire?" Cas asked cautiously.

Soon they heard the doors behind them and they turned around to see Arthur and Merlin walking in and they seemed to be just as confused as Dean, Sam, and Cas were that Uther had only just then gotten to the throne room. "Yes everything is alright. I was just asking Gaius of the events that happened early this morning, but unfortunately he wasn't witness to it, but Arthur was. So, I know that the five of you defeated the demons and the sorceress or witch...whatever you call her...but I want to know how it was done."

Cas looked at Dean with permission to tell Uther the events, and Dean seemed to understand so he merely leaned down and whispered in Cas' ear, "You can tell him about the blades if you want, just leave out Merlin doing magic."

"Very well." Cas whispered back.

"What are the two of you whispering about?" Uther asked.

"Nothing, Sire, I was just asking my king if I could have permission to tell you exactly how it happened, and he gave me permission. I can tell you how the battle went and I can show you what was used."

"Very well, speak then, Castiel."

Cas stepped forward to Uther, just enough to wear he could take out the weapon from his sleeve, and that's when they all heard swords unsheathing themselves, which were only stopped by Uther holding up his hand. "This is known as an angel blade. A holy weapon that can kill a wide variety of cruel and dark creatures. Unfortunately only my siblings knew how they were made otherwise I would give you and your blacksmith the required materials to make such weapons...but we only have three. One for myself, Dean, and Samuel. These killed the demons and their hounds as well as the witch that was working with them."

"A holy weapon? Gaius...does this mean that the weapon is magical?" Uther asked as he looked towards a pillar, and Gaius came forth to inspect the weapon.

"May I, Castiel?"

"Of course, Gaius." He handed Gaius the weapon and allowed him to examine it.

"Sire, there are no magical properties in this blade. I have never seen it's like, that's for sure, but there are some creatures of magic that can be defeated without magical weapons or magic in general. Instead, special weapons are crafted and known to be holy weapons. They aren't magical, but they can kill creatures of magic. I believe this is such a weapon. They are extremely rare, and hard to come by. The materials alone would take years to track down."

"A holy weapon...and you're sure it's not a magical weapon? It certainly sounds like one."

"I can assure you, your majesty that it isn't magic." Dean spoke up.

"Oh, and how can you assure me?"

"Because magic corrupts does it not? Magic is cruel and evil. These blades have vanquished magic without corrupting anyone. In fact it's the very purpose of these blades. They were made to kill creatures of magic."

"Gaius, is that so?"

"Yes, Sire. I believe so."

"Gaius, what all do you know about holy weapons?" Uther asked as he kept his glare on the young men in the room, but he fixed his hardest glare on Castiel.

"Well, Sire, they are said to be weapons that are made from extremely rare material and often times the materials are secret. They are also said to be blessed by priests or God himself."

Uther's eyes went wide at Gaius' words and his attention was drawn to the weapon his old friend was holding. "How long would it take to hunt down the materials?" Uther asked as he turned his gaze back to Cas.

"Truth be told, Sire...my weapon is centuries upon centuries old and was passed down through many many generations. The same goes for Samuel and Dean's blades, but we took those from my brothers and sisters. Like I said, only my siblings know the materials, and even then it was only a select few that knew exactly what the blades are made of. I apologize that I cannot be of better help."

"No, it is not your fault that you do not know the materials to make one, let alone know where we would even find them if you did know. Now, here's where I am met with a conundrum. These...holy weapons are only blessed by priests or God himself...and they are not magical yet they kill magical creatures."

"I'm sure your majesty has no difficulty in vanquishing the evils of magic without the aid of magic before...have you?"

"Indeed. I have not needed magic in the fight against magic."

"And it is a fight that is necessary until every last villainous creature of magic no longer walks the face of the earth. Don't you agree?" Cas asked, almost as if he was challenging the king, but was surprised when he wasn't met with a stern expression from King Uther, but a widely amused smile.

"I couldn't agree more, King Dean. Which is why...I am wondering how it is you gained an actual angel as your ally."

"Wait...surely Sire you can't be..." Cas held a hand up to Dean which caused Dean to be quite and a whole new feeling of fear settled into his gut.

"May I ask how you found out?" Cas asked with a grin.

"I was coming up to your chambers to speak with all of you when I heard my son ask your servant if he was really an angel and he confirmed it and then I left before I heard anymore of the conversation. So, tell me exactly how the two of you gained an angel. I am no fool, I will not say he is a creature of magic, but I will say that he is a holy creature and a more than mighty ally in the fight against magic, because of that very fact. So, Castiel...is that really your name? And I want you to answer all of my questions by the way."

"Cas..." Dean reached out a hand to touch Cas' shoulder and he earned a soft smile from the angel.

"It's alright, Dean. I'll answer his questions the best I can."

"Well...so is your name not Castiel?"

"No, it is. Dean has given me a shortened version of my name. A nickname of sorts. The blades were not made on this earth, but no they are not magical artifacts or weapons. They are indeed holy weapons that can do just as we have said. They were also made by God himself." Cas answered as he held out his hand to Gaius asking for his blade back before Uther decided he wanted to keep it. Thankfully Gaius handed it to him and he slipped back up his sleeve. "What other questions do you have, King Uther?"

"Are their real names Dean and Samuel?"

"Well, Dean's name is his own, but Samuel is usually just known as Sam. However, that's not the question you had for me was it?" Cas questioned with a challenging smile and it seemed to unnerve everyone in the room except Uther, Dean, Sam, and Cas."

"No...I have asked my question and it has yet to be answered. How did they gain you? What could two mere mortals offer an angel to make him stay on earth and fight for them, let alone to act like a servant when I assume...that is not how you normally act towards them."

"Hmm..." Cas hummed in amusement, and he for once was very appreciative of his human emotions such as amusement. "Well, I was sent on a mission to rescue the righteous man from hell. That righteous man would be Dean, who willing went to hell for his brother Sam. I pulled him out of hell where he was tortured for a very long time, and I pieced his soul and body back together so that he could crawl out of his grave...originally my brothers and sisters had work for him to do, but it turned out they only wanted to use him for terrible things, and me as well. If I didn't work for them I might as well have been dead is what they basically told me, so I fought them. I fought my brothers and sisters in order to keep myself from being corrupted by their hatred and ignorance. As for me acting as a servant, you are correct, I am not their servant, but I am happy to assist them where I can."

"Has anything been true?" Uther asked without a single hint of malice, instead it was just pure curiosity.

"The only thing that was a lie was me being a servant and human, although I have been human before and I found it unpleasant but was glad when Dean and his brother did not mind. It didn't make a difference to them, but yes...everything we have said apart from my being a servant and every way we have acted is all in truth. We truly act like this with one another, and whatever one of has said to you aside from my being a servant is entirely true."

"Oh really...so, Sam is it? Was what you told me when your brother and Castiel were fighting the truth, also...were they truly evenly matched or was Castiel holding back?"

"Oh, they were evenly matched...I have seen it enough times since the two of them met. As for what I said to you, it is the complete truth. They are practically inseparable."

Uther chuckled lightly which seemed to unnerve the knights more than there being an actual angel in the throne room. "Much like My son and his servant."

"I agree." Sam stated with a smile.

"Hmm...and Dean what you told me when my son was fighting with your servant?"

"All completely true." Dean answered with an honest smile accompanied with proud eyes.

"So...allow me to try an understand this. You, Castiel, pulled Dean out of hell because you were following orders, and you fought off many of those demons by yourself in order to save him and drag him out of hell. Then, you soon discovered that most of your brothers and sisters have become corrupt and evil as they were killing off innocent members of your family because of their own hidden agendas, and if you didn't join them you would be killed too?" Cas gave a nod to the king, becoming unsure of where this was going. "Alright..." Uther gave a ghost of a half smile as if he was briefly amused, but remembered he was still in the throne room. "...and um...you decided to join them why?"

"Because..." Cas started as he finally understood Uther's point. "I joined them and left my family because...originally angels are given a select few emotions. They are trust, fury, patience, and obedience. After I rescued Dean from hell I began to experience emotions such as joy, amusement, belonging, confusion, doubt, irritation, frustration, annoyance, sadness, curiosity, and fear. I didn't just join them for my added emotions though. I joined them because they are good men. All they want is to make the world a better place and vanquish as much evil as possible. They also wish to have those who live in the place they call home to know peace and love. I joined them for those reasons...we have fought many times since then...and I stayed because they have been true friends and even truer brothers than I could've ever asked for."

Uther chuckled once more and shook his head as if that would somehow help him understand everything at once. He still couldn't believe he was talking to an angel or that an angel would choose to ally himself with two mortals when he could've just stayed with his siblings. "Show me."

"Show you?" Cas asked.

"Come now...you're telling me you're an angel...I want to see visual proof."

"No!" Dean and Sam shouted.

"No? And who are you to deny me in my kingdom!?"

"You misunderstand them, King Uther. They say no for the same reason I say no. If I show my appearance to you, you will go blind. If I try to speak with you with my true voice you will go deaf. However...angels have a few blessed powers." Cas stated, knowing that he was borderline on saying he had magic, but he had to prove it to them somehow. "God has graced us with the gift of healing wounds, but it is not magic. Magic is evil and corrupt as you well know. This is something God himself has given us the ability to do." He finished hoping that small fib would be enough to allow him to demonstrate in front of the King that he truly was an angel.

"Gaius...do you believe it would be considered magic?" Uther asked as he felt slightly unsure of whether to call it magic or not. He certainly did not want to anger the angel, because he has read about holy wrath and he did not wish it upon his kingdom, but he still had to know.

"He is correct, Sire. Magic corrupts the very soul and it is dangerous as well as untrustworthy. I cannot imagine an angel having such qualities can you?"

"I cannot. Very well, Castiel. Show us your gift. Who would like to be the test subject other than Dean or Sam?"

"I will, father." Arthur stepped forward and grabbed his own knife before his father could object and he cut a long line on the top of his arm that went from his elbow to the top of his hand.

"Prince Arthur, I think that was a rather rash action!" Cas raised his voice.

"I'd have to agree...but unfortunately, my son is need of healing. So..." Cas nodded his head at the king and took hold of Arthur's arm and hovered his arm over the wound and glided his hand along the wound until all of it was gone.

Arthur turned to show his father and felt slightly amused by how his father quickly got up from his throne and walked towards them. He took his son's hand and inspected the arm that was wounded by his son's own foolishness and couldn't see any signs there was ever a wound in the first place. Not even a small scar. "The wound is gone, Father. Now what will you do?" Arthur asked with daring eyes.

"I have no choice but to acknowledge that the  _man_  in front of us is in fact an  _angel_. Not only that, but that everything they said was completely true. However, there is a question that seems to be plaguing my mind."

"And what would that be, King Uther?" Cas questioned with genuine curiosity. He was pretty sure they had answered all necessary questions.

"Why here. What could the witch and demon possibly want here that would be required for their spell, what was it meant for, and did they obtain the items she was after?"

"Unfortunately we do not know all of the ingredients she needed, but we do know that she required a...unicorn horn. As for the spell, it was meant to take control of the most powerful creatures of magic so that she could use them to attack you and others who would oppose her...she did not obtain the items she was after, I know that much." Sam explained.

"Ah yes...the unicorn horn my son obtained. There seemed to be a sorcerer lurking about at the time. I assume he has probably stolen it. At least the witch and the demons didn't get their hands on it I suppose."

_'Holy crap...there was actually a unicorn horn here!?'_  Sam thought to himself. "My thoughts exactly, Sire." Sam decided to say with wide eyes.

"Well, we should hold a celebration in your honor and in appreciation that an angel has graced us with his presence. Everyone, prepare for a feast and celebrations to happen in two days time. You are all dismissed."

"Actually, your majesty, we cannot stay long. We are needed back in our land. We have been away for too long, and our people need us." Cas stated calmly.

"I understand completely. Well, the next time you're in Camelot then?"

"We would be delighted to, your majesty." Dean answered with a broad smile.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_ **

"I don't know why you won't just stay for the feast. My father rarely throws feasts such as that, and he watched you heal me, and he didn't try to burn you immediately." Arthur asked as they rode their horses to the clearing where Merlin, Sam, Dean, and Castiel saw the dragon.

"That may be so, but Cas is right. Not only that but I'm just thankful that he promised to keep this all a secret especially Castiel being an angel."

"You can say that again. I thought he would've bragged about having an angel in his kingdom." Sam laughed out.

Arthur nodded his head silently with a thoughtful expression as his mind ran wiled with questions and apparently Merlin saw it. "Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked him.

"Can I get nothing by you?" Arthur asked with slight chuckle.

"No, not usually. However, I thought it polite to ask.

"If there is something you wish to know Prince Arthur, since you know about us and Merlin, we have no qualms about answering your questions."

"Well...I was wondering...will the three of you ever return again or will we ever see you again?"

"I don't honestly know the answer to that one. It will certainly be interesting to see what the books say now, but I don't know. It would be nice to. I know I wouldn't mind returning to this time line." Dean answered truthfully.

"Very well..."

"Hey, Arthur?" Sam started.

"Yes?"

"Please believe us that you can trust Merlin and his magic. Just...listen to everything he has to say."

"I will."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel got off of their horses and entered the clearing. "Alright, are you ready to go home Dean...Sam?"

"Yes!" They both said in agreement and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Alright, Merlin...I told my father we would escort them home...we have plenty of time, so start talking."

"Okay...so about that mace fight..."

"MERLIN! You cheated!"

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_ **

In a gust of wind, Sam and Dean appeared back in the bunker with Cas sliding his hands down from there shoulders, and they all sat down at the war table in exhaustion. Suddenly, they all heard a knock at the bunker door. "Expecting someone, Dean?"

"Me? No! are you?"

"No..."

"Well if you two won't answer it I will." Cas answered and went up to the door to open it while Sam and Dean stayed seated at the far end of the war table. "Well, good news..." Cas smiled as he walked down the stairs with footsteps following behind him. "...and bad news." He said as he instructed whoever was here to stand out of sight for now.

"Well, out with it Cas...what is it?" Dean questioned as he grew impatient.

"Well...good news is...it's people we know. The bad news...it's these two." Cas smiled as he motioned for them to come forward.

"I don't believe it..." Sam started as he stared at them with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Arthur? Merlin?" Dean asked as he shared the same expression as his brother and started to walk towards the two men. "But...how...I thought only Merlin was immortal and even then...I expected him to be an old man by now...so how..." He tried to form coherant words but he was still too shocked at Merlin and Arthur standing right in front of them and in normal clothes too! Merlin was wearing black sneakers, dark blue jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket, and the same old blue scarf. Meanwhile Arthur was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket, black pants, and white sneakers.

"It's a long story, Dean." Merlin answered.

"You know...I hear it's legendary." Arthur joked. "Do you mind if we stay and tell you about it? I only just returned from a two thousand some odd slumber and no where to go."

"You what?" Sam asked, now standing to his feet.

"Like I said, long story."

"So...can we...possibly stay?" Arthur asked once again.

"Of course!" Dean shouted. "but first, I want to hear about everything that happened since we left and what you've done for Arthur with your magic, and when did you die...how did you die, also what happened..."

"Dean..." Merlin laughed out. "I promise we'll tell you everything."

"Good! Here...sit sit..." Dean motioned excitedly at the war table.

"Alright so let's start with the very beginning...So, my mother decided to send me to Camelot so I could learn how to control my powers better and..."

**_ The End _ **

**_ Or is it? _ **


End file.
